shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronan Krav Maga
Coronan Krav Maga (コロナのクラヴマガ Korona no Kuravumaga, literally Coronan Krav Maga, or "Coronan Contact Combat") is the national martial art for the soldiers and warriors who hail from the Hell island, Corona. As Coronans are naturally born fighters who revel in violence and warfare, they have come to over time develop their own brand of martial art by studying and incorporating multiple other martial arts throughout the years. The end result became what is known as "krav maga;" a combination of boxing, muay thai, judo, jujutsu and wrestling, which makes Coronan Krav Maga a highly lethal and dangerous fighting style on its own. On top of this, given the environment Corona is situated within, the Coronans have added fire manipulation to their martial art, which increases the overall damage done to their opponents. And likewise, some Coronans have taken to using their own horns for Coronan Krav Maga, such as by stabbing and slashing foes. Description The method behind Coronan Krav Maga seems to revolve around flames and heat, as they serve to strengthen the physical blows dealt to others through the martial art. However, Coronans have learned to take it even further than that, as a good number of Coronan warriors have been shown to physically manipulate nearby flames to their liking, in the same manner as that of Fishman Jujutsu or Merman Combat. By doing so, via an unknown method, they can grab a hold of fire and mold it into any shape they want, and thus, use it in multiple ways to injure the enemy. Skilled users have shown the ability to flick embers from their fingertips and shoot opponents with them as if they were bullets. Other techniques may incorporate things such as swords composed of fire or massive fireballs and streams of fire. Thanks to the Coronans' insanely high tolerance for heat, they can come into contact with fire and not be burnt or feel pain, which allows them to easily use flames for combat and pragmatic purposes. Even when there's no fire nearby to make use of, Coronans have shown the ingenious ability to raise their internal body temperatures to lethal degrees; working in a similar fashion to that of Life Return. By doing so, they can coat their bodies in extreme levels of heat, making them painful to touch. Once a Coronan has super-heated their body, they will become enveloped in flames, allowing for quick and easy access to fire for Coronan Krav Maga. Also, as shown by those who can harness their Haki, if a fighter infuses Busoshoku Haki into a flame, they gain the ability to not only damage otherwise impervious Devil Fruit users, but they can burn them with their fire as well. Additionally, not only does Haki coat a Coronan Krav Maga user's flames in a black coloration, but the protective armor surrounding the fire manages to give it a solid form which can alter the way the user's flames interact with the user's environment. While little is known of how far this application of Busoshoku Haki can go, it seems the extra layer makes snuffing out flames more difficult, even for water (albeit it's not impossible.) Likewise, it adds an extra level of hardness to the flames, making for greater blunt damage than usual. Any cutting capabilities this may grant are entirely uncertain, if not outright impossible, which leaves for much speculation. However, by creating compressed air slashes such as Rankyaku and igniting them on fire, one can slash and burn foes through this method. Currently, the only known ways to learn Coronan Krav Maga appear to be to learn it in Corona, deep down in the Dark Dark Sea underneath the Earth, or to be taught it by a practitioner of the style. In any case, this makes Coronan Krav Maga an elusive and hard to come by fighting style that cannot be accessed to easily, due to Corona's inhospitable and out of the way location. Despite its elusiveness, it appears to be capable of being taught to by non-Coronan races, such as humans, thus explaining the birth of the Ho Kenpo branch of Ichi Kenpo. Technique Lists Nakano Kyou = |-| Rose D. Nao = |-| Ignis D. Zashi = |-| Ignis D. Shizen = |-| Hiro Xanthe = |-| Riku Xanthe = |-| Magnus Dreyar = |-| Zaraki D. Taiga = |-| Kormoran Noctis= Being not only a Coronan mercenary, but also a member of the Hellpiean army as one of its elite commanders, Noctis has taken it upon himself to learn and hone the skills of Coronan Krav Maga. Not only does he seem capable of the melee oriented techniques and the fire manipulation aspect of the fighting style, but he can combine these traits with his grimary enhanced wing accessories, allowing him to perform Coronan Krav Maga both on land and in the air; making him a very formidable opponent. Likewise, Noctis has eaten the Renge Renge no Mi, which allows him to cause anything to blossom into flowers. Through blossoming his iron filings into metallic flowers, and due to his expertise in weapon combat, this only serves to make Noctis' Coronan Krav Maga all the more potent and powerful. Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Hell island related Category:Wyvern 0m3g4